


Oceanside

by trisicles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bokuaka - Freeform, Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, fukurodani supremecy, kind of fantasy?, more british royalty based, there's horses but no dragons if you catch my drift, you cannot tell me that they arent meant for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trisicles/pseuds/trisicles
Summary: It was said the ball was being held to find a princess to marry, but after a few being held it was rather apparent that Bokuto could gather princesses but brush off any advancement. Akaashi wasn't excited for his parents to insist on visiting while setting up trade deals between kingdoms. They said he could learn a thing or two before his next ball were to take place- unfortunately for them Bokuto found another lesson for Akaashi to take on.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Oceanside

**Author's Note:**

> I read In Another Life and suddenly I became 16 again to write out all of my feelings into a fanfiction.

The carriage ride was rather bumpy. Every so often there would be another hole it would run over, making Akaashi shift in his seat to try and find the sweet spot that wouldn't have him launch three feet in the air. His mother would catch eyes with him every so often. How pushy she was on joining flew right over his head, though she was rather desperate for him to pick a bride. One thing he didn't understand was why she wanted him to learn from a prince who has had plenty of balls but has yet to pick one as well. It could be from what he had heard; the young prince was loud yet soft with words, easily excitable and one who's quick to act. Impulsive and loud was the easiest to describe him. It was rather the opposite of who Akaashi is as a person. He considered himself reserved and tactical, whenever a situation appears he would pause to think about every possible situation. Maybe that's why his mother was so adamant into the two meeting. 

As the movement around Akaashi stopped, he parted the curtains of the carriage window to look outside. It was nice to breathe in something that wasn't already exhaled by his parents. As his eyes wandered around as he was not told anything previously about this place. He could smell the ocean without even seeing it, the saltiness filling his lungs as he sighed. The roads were clear and people seemed to look like they were enjoying their days. Groups talking by each stall with bustles of laughter following as a child nearby cries at the sight of a dead fish being sold to their parents. Their way of dressing was rather nice in comparison to what Akaashi knew from back home. The women wore textured fabric and the men had the shinest buckles on their shoes that reflected into the light. This wasn't too surprising. It would go hand in hand with what his father would say. "The happiness of the people is reflected by the happiness of their prince", Akaashi never knew it would ever apply in real life.

The gate of the carriage opened and the three inside were easy to follow out. They followed the guide promptly into a big meeting room, the carpet from the hall had a sudden change to a deep gold to match the various objects in the room. A large oak table separated the two parties. At the very front of the table that met a window is where plates sat. Akaashi sniffed to see if food was to follow, but the smell of freshly polished windows was all that he could tell. The sight of plates got him rather excited- being on a long journey with almost no breaks drained his energy. Drifting off into his own conscious he didn't pay attention to the other party gathered by the table end of plates. Five fairly tall individuals dressed in fancier clothing than Akaashi's party stood with smiling faces. They all shared the same features from the strong noses to the piercing golden eyes that seemed to smile more than their faces. Observing each of them it was painfully obvious who Akaashi was going to be paired up with for the rest of his stay as he opened his arms.

"Welcome! We're all glad you could make it!" Speaking before his own father, the prince's voiced boomed more than expected.

"Yes yes, we are also glad upon our arrival." Akaashi's father responded as they headed to sit down. "Speaking for my party, we are thankful to be here."

* * *

Akaashi found himself fond of the garden. Near the east entrance of the royal home it was a place for him to gather himself. The flowers somewhat fought with the scent of the nearing ocean as he sat at a wire table to admire the petals. He was able to identify each plant that surrounded him from reading various books in the past, their names seemed to roll off of his tongue as he whispered them to himself. It was a small skill even he didn't think he had. In such a calm state Akaashi bolted upward when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder.

"Sorry! It looked like you were off in your own world, didn't mean to scare you." It was him again, the tall prince with open arms was now towering over him. "You're the prince from the North, aren't you?"

"You talk casually for someone of my own status." Akaashi responded. He caught his breath from the rush of adrenaline from being scared as he stood up. "You are correct. And you are-"

"Bokuto Koutarou! We met as our parents talked about trade deals. I think they wanted us to observe for when we take over in the future." 

"Did you come find me to start our lessons?" A little sting was held in Akaashi's voice from being cut off. "I am to be taught to make myself appealing for finding a wife." 

Bokuto hauled his black cape over his shoulder with a laugh. The fabric looked heavy and probably weighed more than it should. The clinks of jewelry underneath of what Akaashi could see sounded just like the windchimes near a bush of flowers to keep the birds away. "I forgot about that. How old are you again? Nearing 20, right?" Akaashi nodded. "How many balls has your family put on for you?"

"Only two, but their concern seems to grow whenever it comes to this topic. Unfortunately, not a lot of suitors are interested." 

"With a face like that? Are you sure?" Akaashi furrowed his brows at that comment. "Come on, let's start!" 

Bokuto walked fairly fast. He did have longer legs than Akaashi, and this place was his home, but he could have been a little slower for the guest's sake. They both arrived at the assumed destination just for Bokuto to wave as a signal to stay put. Akaashi stayed alone in the hallway for what seemed for a long amount of time that his eyes began to wander around the walls that surrounded him. Just like the garden, he noticed the small details of decorative wallpaper and gold lining of the rug placed in the direct middle of the walkway. His eyes followed to find a painting, one that was rather old but gave off a sense of being new. The frame was a deep brown where one could still see the rings left from the tree it was taken from, and in the center of the frame was the royal family of the house. The technique that was used to shade intrigued Akaashi and allowed him to drift off once again, daunting on the younger face of the prince that led him there in the first place. It was able to capture each and every one of the family's bright smiles and golden eyes, but Bokuto seemed different. He was the only son afterall, his importance in keeping the family name is something that rode on his shoulders. No wonder his parents held so many balls just to find someone for him to marry. 

"Alright, I'm ready!" Bokuto opened the door to the room he was hiding in. Akaashi's head whipped around to pull off that he wasn't looking at anything in particular, but Bokuto knew he was matching eyes with the painting. "Liking that old thing? I've been asking for it to be redone." He strutted to admire the painting alongside his new friend, putting an arm around the shorter prince and another on his hip. "Kind of embarrassing to have it up. It's almost like a baby portrait."

"You do not look that much younger in this. If you are, you age perfectly." The arm got tighter around Akaashi's shoulder as Bokuto brought him in for more physical affection. "Where are we exactly? Taking it as your quarters."

The taller prince nodded in excitement and used the hug to his advantage by tugging Akaashi along. He opened out his free arm to give a grand entrance into his room. It matched a lot of the hallway in terms of colors and decorations, a mix of a gold black and white was applied to almost every bit of fabric the both of them could see. Various items lined the shelves of gifts Bokuto had received from past trips. The room was quite open and messy in some spaces. It was almost like the time that Akaashi stayed alone in the hallway was to clean up whatever mess lied behind the doors. It was slightly endearing of having the prince go through so much trouble just to teach a bland lesson of how to get women to like him. Once the two made it to the center of the room, Bokuto released Akaashi from his grip and proceeded to take a power stance of both hands gripping to his sides. It was apparent that it was time to get to work.

* * *

Akaashi stood in front of a large mirror to overlook his outfit for the evening. It had been at least a week of morning to night lessons given by the prince. He didn't know how reliable the information quite was, but the time spent felt like it was worth something. Akaashi would catch himself imitating every movement of muscle from Bokuto at the smallest of intervals. Drinking tea, the poses, the facial movements. It all had to worth up to something in the end of it all. He started to fix his sleeves to make them more comfortable, the soft lace that dangled onto his hands could be found as itchy if they stayed in the wrong position for too long. Sweeping his bangs aside he decided it was time to present himself to Bokuto before the big night to go over some final details as the maids finished setting up the ballroom for later that night.

He walked down the same familiar hallway as he did every day this week to meet the oaky doorway. As he knocked he looked back up to meet eyes with the young portrait of Bokuto, the smiling figure never changed just as for real life. There wasn't a time that Bokuto wasn't smiling. It was something Akaashi admired him for and wanted to take away during the lessons. He has tried to keep a smile ever since the second lesson day but it ended up hurting his cheeks. It took a lot out of him to replicate the same goofy smile that was shown before him. With another long passing time with being stuck in his own head, the door had opened to have the same smile he was thinking about to be right before him. 

The cape Bokuto would wear every day was now gone. The clinking of metal was now fully shown to be small trinkets that were clipped to his jacket collar. His dark clothing was replaced with a stainless white with gold accents, including the silky gloves that Akaashi has never seen him wear before. More surpising, the upright hair that was worn beyond their meeting was now combed down and placed to the side. It was a weird sight, but he didn't know what was worse. The sight before him or the internal reaction to said sight. Akaashi blinked back into reality when Bokuto made a loud gasp with a laugh to follow.

"I know we have to clean up, but your choice in clothes is amazing for a ballroom!" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand to bring him inside and shut the door promptly afterwards.

"Likewise. I hope this lesson does not involve eating for you are wearing white." He tipped his head in a nodding fashion and brought it back up to the smile he had been practicing. "I will be putting them all to the test tonight if that brings you an worry."

"Why would it worry me if I know they'll work?" Bokuto threw himself on his bed and patted next to him for Akaashi to follow. He sat at the edge of the bed as Bokuto laid flat on his back with his arms outstretched behind his head. "Besides, we have one last meeting before the big show!" 

"And what would that be?" Bokuto took a second in silence to himself before sitting up. The silence between them was soft yet serious, it has been like that before but not in this nature. Bokuto's smile was almost wiped from his face when Akaashi looked up to see his expression. He shifted his own jacket out of the way to be more comfortable before fully facing a rather melancholic Bokuto.

"This entire time, you haven't talked about yourself, have you?" Akaashi rose a brow, he knew Bokuto was full of surprises but not in this sense.

"I do not think I understand what you are referring to." Bokuto looked up at Akaashi with a smirk. He gave a small sigh and then stood up to leave Akaashi on the bed. 

"I was told to teach you all about me but I've never heard anything about you." He pulled his pants up with a small jump and a shimmy to turn his body towards Akaashi. "You can't get a wife without telling them about yourself."

"You never asked about me, the entire point of me being here is to see you." 

"Well, now I'm asking." He got up just to sit back down. It reflected the way he thought, the constant back and forth with a million of them. To say if any of them were good was just a good of a toss up to know what each of them were. Sometimes he didn't even know which one was the right one to follow, which made his lessons all over the place and barely following the same pattern. He fluffed his hair to break it from the sleekness it once had for such a big event and set his arms on his thighs. He was trying his best to stay concentrated to listen to his friend. Akaashi's dark green eyes was something to focus on while everything else felt like a blur. Bokuto lowered his head to match Akaashi's height before leaning towards each other. 

Through all of this, Akaashi didn't speak at all. It felt like he didn't need to with how deep they were- blankly staring with their knees touching on top of a velvet comforter. It was as if time had stopped between them just like how it was staring at the portrait right before Bokuto's door. For a week straight he would be looking into the eyes of just a painting of the prince that was right before him, to sit and see the real deal staring back at him filled Akaashi with some sort of satisfaction. Gradually by sitting in the lowest emotion of someone who shined so bright the atmosphere between them brightened as a smile grew upon Bokuto's face once more.

"You haven't said anything." The world around him started to gain focus. "I asked for you to talk about yourself."

"I believe that speaking is not the only way to tell a story." Akaashi broke the bond between their resting foreheads to stand in the room. "I would imagine the ball will be starting soon."

* * *

Crowds of people in fancy clothing gathered in a large room was to follow. A small band was placed what seemed to be in the middle of the room playing upbeat music that had people dancing the moment they walked in the room. At the very back of the hall was two proudly standing princes decorated each with a crown before their parents. It was the talk of the kingdom to have two princes looking to be wed at the same time, although it was said that they were looking for anyone. That meant princesses and regular citizens were encouraged to swoon one of them. The chances had doubled for anyone who had a chance to walk up to either of them. As a joyous of a crowd there was before them, Akaashi and Bokuto stood rather frozen in front of everyone.

Both were shaken from the moment that took place previous to this. Right after they left Bokuto's room they described how they gave eachother pep talks to their parents when asked of such a late arrival. To come fashionably late at a big event was a big statement from both of the boys. Putting lessons to good use and applying it to the event they were waiting for since Akaashi arrived at the royal home.

"Are you ready?" Bokuto looked to his right to see Akaashi fiddling his thumbs. "It's almost time for us to go down and meet people."

Akaashi gave a quick nod, "It seems I have to be. Are you positive your lessons will be good enough for the event?"

Bokuto laughed, "Of course! You learned from the best after all."

As the band started up, the two princes nodded to the other and took to the ballroom floor. Dancing was not a strong suit of Akaashi's, but taking it from Bokuto's words, "you don't need to know how to dance as long as you watch who's around you". Asking a woman to dance is considered a big move on a prince's part. To pick a girl you seem to like will gather more talk and stir to take your hand in marriage- a lot of pressure rode on the two's shoulders. They both walked up to different parties of women with flowing gowns and pearls decorating their necks who started to giggle as one approached them. They each lost sight of the other quite fast as they were consumed by crowds. It made Akaashi flustered to be all alone without help of navigating on how to apply what he was taught. 

He started first with the smile, then gradually laughing and commenting on how gorgeous his partner was. Complimenting the hair, eyes, gowns, anything that slightly stuck out to him. His face became brighter the more he talked but the lingering of a fake act hung in the back of his head. He was doing what he was told in the end. The responses from the flirting was positive in the very least, better than the previous balls that were held for him. The women would tilt their heads to blush and lift their hands to gently swat him away. This was a good sign, he was doing good.

"The rumors are true! Prince Bokuto really took you under his wing!" One of them spouted, the other joined in by nodding their heads. Akaashi smiled once more.

"Yes, I am quite grateful for him." His eyes started to dart to look for said teacher, "I would have not gathered the courage to be talking to you all if I hadn't taken lessons from him." 

"He would be proud of you! I can feel his smile from halfway across the room." Was Bokuto proud of him? He wasn't able to fully tell. "Tell me, what is he like?"

"I thought I was the person of interest," Akaashi chuckled. "Very friendly. If I were a woman I dare say he is charming."

A small gasp from another. "Is he serious about choosing a bride tonight? Such as yourself?" 

He nodded but with slight hesitation. "I can speak for us both by saying we are serious in this event." Akaashi could talk about his mentor for as long as the women would let him. The stories he heard and gained from being around Bokuto piled up the more questions they asked. With more talk he came to a realization of how much more he could say, but there would be nothing Bokuto could flatter in return. Maybe he should've said something when up close to him. They were only inches apart while meeting at the forehead, that was his chance to say even the smallest of facts to Bokuto. Instead he fell silent. All he did was stare face to face. He found himself taking the arm of a lady with a baby blue dress towards the center where everyone gathered more. If he could show anything that Bokuto taught him, it was to dance.

* * *

"You're almost there!" Bokuto outstretched his arm to Akaashi, who was flat on the floor. His chest fell and rose rapidly from trying to match Bokuto's pace in dancing. He ended up tripping over his own foot and landed in the position. He accepted Bokuto's hand and was helped up followed by an upbeat Bokuto patting his back. He took one more breath before standing straight like a board to take Bokuto's hand once more. It caused him to laugh. "Why don't you take a break? I mean you just fell."

Defeated, Akaashi fell onto Bokuto's nearby bed. The effort to catch his own breath was exhausting in of itself, but knowing he ultimately had to get back up and practice more made it all the worse. Bokuto followed suit and bounced Akaashi as he plopped on the bed. He gave a big sigh with a smile on his face, closing his eyes to take in the silence. The only thing between them was silence and Akaashi's heavy breathing followed by small gasps. 

It was nice, in Bokuto's opinion. Akaashi couldn't tell, but the small moments they spent together meant a lot to him. It was a lot longer than most could manage to be around him, others found him overbearing with happiness or flat out annoying. His new friend didn't show anything of that. He took every word Bokuto would say and apply it to himself, hoping every word was true with no doubt behind it. The dancing (though Bokuto was clumsy), the flirting (trying it out on each other), the constant failing and trying again (with Bokuto's voice still going in the background). Everything that would drive someone away just made him... closer. This moment wasn't any different. It was the second time Akaashi had fallen to the ground but he was still wanting to get back up. Akaashi turned his head to meet Bokuto, and one couldn't help but stare into his deep green eyes. It would draw him back in. Was it weird to think of that when looking at your prince friend? Is that something you should zone out to when practicing to gain a wife? The event was soon, and yet Bokuto didn't want this to stop.

"I am ready. One more time." He spoke in a rasp and quiet voice. "I will not fall again." 

"If you say so!" Bokuto sat up and outstretched his hand once more to meet in the middle with Akaashi. Their chests met one another and their feet starting working without any tempo. In and out, left and right, starting slow yet gaining speed as if the orchestra were to become one playing at a birthday party. The blue sheen of Akaashi's jacket would catch with the window light and awe Bokuto the more it happened. His stiff boots tapping on the stone floor but seeming light as a feather, a perfect dance partner. He hoped Akaashi could feel it too. He hoped that it wasn't just him feeling this way, going back and forth with the thoughts zooming around his head. It began to eat at him with every step. Maybe this teaching plan wasn't a good idea. It was just a second ago, but it's different now. 

"Koutarou?" 

They had stopped dead in the middle of a swift turn. It was happening again, nothing mattered except for Akaashi's eyes. His chest felt so tight if he wasn't looking directly at them. The difference in breathing patterns had flipped, Bokuto was now the one to take deep and hurried breaths as Akaashi was steady and calm. A moment of silence continued as they were chest to chest, legs intertwined as he grew weak.

"I'm fine." He mustered out. "I'm surprised. its as if you've never fell in the first place." He didn't know how true those words were.

* * *

As Akaashi was pressed up against his partner, he would go back to thinking about his dance lessons with Bokuto. Which foot to put out, the way his hips were supposed to turn. He was more focused on that than the small talk of the woman he was holding. Their clothing, though blue, didn't quite match as well as the golden uniform of his former partner. He remembered what it felt like to stand in silence with Bokuto- both times when they didn't dare speak. There was no need to before, but now it was expected of him. He bowed to the woman as the music ended, trying to be as polite as possible. He exited the ballroom and took a deep breath, the ocean filling his lungs once more. The sun had set and the moon was high in the air, he wondered if the water reflected such a beautiful sight. He closed his eyes to imagine what it could look like. The sand squishing in between his toes to be stuck in his shoes later in the night. The cold water soaking right into his dark blue pants to reek weeks later. It would be a good souvenir to take back home along with someone at his side. 

That's what he forgot about, he had to take someone home.

"Taking a break?" That familiar voice made Akaashi open his eyes immediately. "My home is beautiful at night."

"I can tell. Yes, I am a bit winded from dancing. Just like in your lessons." Bokuto laughed and leaned against the ballroom's walls. 

"Tell me about the woman you danced with." He folded his arms and held them tight to his chest. His foot seemed to tap lightly against the ground.

"Very nice. She comes from a good family near the West village. Likes to sing." 

"And what could she tell me about you?" 

Akaashi shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing, other than you taught me how to sweet talk.

Bokuto rolled his eyes and sighed with some of his voice in it. He threw his arm over Akaashi's shoulder yet again. "How is she supposed to tell her parents about you if she knows nothing? You have to get their blessing too." 

He laughed and rested his head on Bokuto's arm. "What if I do not wish for her to speak about me to her parents?"

That was a shocker to hear. Maybe he was feeling the same way? "That's not a way to find a wife." Akaashi's face felt so warm on Bokuto's arm. The heat made up from the small winds that picked up once in a great while. It fell short as Akaashi brushed off his arm to mock the stance Bokuto would give. Legs spread out, hands on his hips.

"I will make you an offer." He sounded so determined. "If you want to know something about myself, you have to take me to your ocean front."

Bokuto tipped his head to the side in confusion, "Such an odd place of request. And if I decline?"

"Then I will take the woman in blue as my bride." 

* * *

It was just as beautiful as Akaashi expected. It was worth a bumpy journey to get there, scaling the rocks which were wet and slippery from the seaweed clinging onto them. Soon enough both of the prince's boots were scuffed from the rocks and dirtied from wet sand sticking to their soles. The small waves crashed every so often, taking bits and pieces of their path back to where they belonged. Seagulls were heard talking to one another as he took it all in. It smelled saltier up close and personal. Bokuto couldn't help but smile at the joy he found his new friend in to see a cold beach. HIs arms were spread out wide and welcoming to the open body of water, including the shells and fish that filled it's depths. It was something Bokuto was so used to that he didn't realize it could mean something to another person. To an outsider, this was a sight they couldn't see anywhere else. To him, it was just his backyard. Ships honked their horns to signal coming in whereas the birds would mark their territory with white stains everyday- but that didn't matter to such a prince.

"The first thing I noticed when arriving was the smell of the ocean. How big and pronounced it was, my first thought was to see it in all of it's glory." Akaashi's voice has never sounded so genuine in the entire time of him being there. "I am so glad I got to visit it at least once."

"I too am happy you got to see it." Akaashi turned to smile at his friend. The moonlight made his crown glimmer more than it could ever in the ballroom. 

"Where do I start? What would you like to know about me?" He walked forward in a thank you, turning over his side of the deal. So many questions could come up in this moment yet Bokuto couldn't find a single one. He had all this time to prepare. Where were the questions he had just earlier that day?

"Did you have fun with dancing?" 

Akaashi showed a sign of confusion as he sat down to take off his boots. His fantasy of being covered in sand and ocean water was going to happen whether or not his parents would want it. "I suppose. I kept thinking back at what you taught me." He struggled to get off his left boot, then threw it to the rocks where Bokuto was standing. "Will you join me in standing with the waves?"

"So you were thinking of me while with a potential suitor?" He started to take off his boots as well. He threw one of his near Akaashi to get back at him.

"Technically speaking." Pausing for a short second to consider if stripping to his underwear was okay in this situation. He would be rather cold, but at least the gold trimmings of a gifted undershirt wouldn't be ocean stained forever.

Bokuto entered the ocean first. He sucked his breath in as the water was colder than he thought it would be, the sound made Akaashi laugh and hurried to get into the water as well. They stood just as stiff in the water as they did before the crowd of giggling citizens to take their hands. The atmosphere was different however. Bokuto's hand would open and close softly at his side just inches away from Akaashi's. It went heavily unnoticed as he was more focused on the sounds and temperature taking over his body. The sand really did squish between his toes just as he imagined not too long before this. 

"Why are you so inclined to know that I was thinking about you?" Bokuto took his hand back more to his side. 

"Likewise." A small shift in the air between them as Akaashi realized what he was trying to say. Bokuto was thinking about him when dancing with a suitor as well? Perhaps it was to make fun of him. The woman was probably better than him and Bokuto wanted to point that out. "I couldn't help but think of our chests meeting."

Akaashi opened an eye to make sure his friend was serious. This couldn't be a joke, especially since the smile Bokuto had faltered. His golden eyes seemed to be melting in such a cold air. 

"There's one last lesson I never got to teach you." Bokuto leaned in, "I was going to right before we entered the hall, but for the first time I became nervous." He brought his arms up as if they were going to dance once more. Instead of a golden room they were under the moon. No one was around the two of them. The nearest person was from the orchestra playing in the hall over, the faint sound of violins and piano in a mix of the natural sounds an ocean could give made the two felt like they were the only ones that could matter in this moment. "You wouldn't mind an extra lesson, would you?"

With that, Akaashi was the one to initiate more than just their foreheads touching. His arms were the ones to wrap around Bokuto's neck as he was grabbed by the waist. They both swayed back and forth as they went in for another, and another, twisting their heads to become more intertwined. Before they knew it, they lost balance as a larger than usual wave hit their feet as they fell to be embraced by the ocean. Their clothes now soaked, Akaashi pulled himself out as he was above the yellow eyed prince.

"It seems that I have fallen again, my apologies." 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi back in. They stopped for air to meet again to press themselves against each other, legs more intertwined as before. Together they were able to battle the coldness the ocean brought onto them. "Promise me you will go home without a woman by your side." Bokuto managed to speak out, his cheeks were just as red as the women he was flirting with not even an hour ago.

"I promise. I will bring the ocean with me back home as well." With one last peck, they sealed the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Shout out to Anne on spotify, I listened to her Bokuto playlist while writing a majority of this. If you would want to look it up, search "Riding a Bike with Bokuto Koutarou"! Highly recommend any of the playlists under her profile :) My favorite is "The First Time Oikawa Tooru Said I Love You"! 
> 
> In any regards, fly high!


End file.
